


A Moment of Intimacy

by LunarExo



Series: The Second Principle of Magic verse [2]
Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, Developing Relationship, M/M, Mental Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-03 08:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20262199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarExo/pseuds/LunarExo
Summary: Therion blinked his eyes open, a curious look on his face. “You stopped reading. Is something on your mind?”





	A Moment of Intimacy

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place between chapter 3 (Wind) and Chapter 5 (Dark)

The rain outside was pounding hard on the roof of the tavern, old tiles rattling with the force of the droplets, wind shaking old wooden shutters to bang on brick and wood indiscriminately. A scary sight for those outside, Cyrus thought wistfully, but he was far from concerned in the safety of the town inn, holed up comfortably in an oversized armchair in the inn’s common room, his nose buried in a fascinating book Therion had pilfered him off a traveling merchant. 

He was lost to the world at the best of times when it came to his books. But the sound of the rain only muffled everything more, white noise filling his ears, so that he didn’t even notice Therion enter the room until the book was already taken from him, forcing his gaze upwards to Therion smiling knowingly down at him.

“Did you need something from me, Therion?” He held his hand out, Therion placing the book back gingerly.

“Just wanted to see what you were doing. Alfyn and Olberic want to go tavern crawling, but the weather doesn’t really fit that mood. Is there room for two?” He gestured at the seat Cyrus sat upon, and while Cyrus’ logical brain sought to express the sheer volume of empty seats throughout the room, the more emotional part of him flared to life at the insinuation Therion wanted to be close to him, his body squished to the side as he made room for Therion. 

Therion settled down beside him like it was the most natural thing in the world, and perhaps it was. He was warm where their skin touched, such closeness routine by now, even if it still made something shy and excitable awaken in the back of Cyrus’ mind. He stifled it now, refusing to let himself grow jittery with anticipation when Therion already looked so _cozy_, knees pulled up to his chest as he rested his head on Cyrus’ side, eyeing the open book. “Is it any good?”

“It’s wonderful. Truly, you’re an unsung connoisseur of literature,” Cyrus praised him quietly, his voice falling to a whisper with their proximity, and Therion smiled at him. 

“Good. I’ll keep getting you them then, alright?” _As long as I can sit with you_. It felt like his own thought, and Cyrus exhaled, stunned with how suddenly he felt compelled to draw Therion even closer. Slowly, careful not to jostle him, Cyrus wound his arm around Therion’s shoulder, as if the thief would want such a touch. But Therion went more than willingly, almost nuzzling him, and Cyrus forced down the wave of warmth rising within himself, too flustered by this sudden series of events to analyze them any further. 

If Therion noticed his brief lapse in calmness he said nothing, already looking awfully sleepy as he blinked down at the book, his eyelashes so long they shrouded his pretty green eyes entirely. _He’s beautiful,_ Cyrus thought, his fingers trailing lazily along Therion’s upper arm, urging him just that little bit closer, until they were so close the chair looked comfortably large, the two of them so curled into each other’s space that it truly looked to be made for two. Therion hummed, closing his eyes, and Cyrus was struck with the urge to kiss where those pale eyelashes brushed his cheek, forcing his gaze away lest he lose what little restraint he had left.

But… He didn’t feel embarrassed, or really even flustered. The makings of such emotions were present, swirling in his gut, but they didn’t manifest. Something brighter, more aggressive was there, a wave of sleepy contentment lulling his anxieties into silence, pulled from who knows where. He had half a mind to think he was under a status ailment, with the sudden onslaught of such an emotion. Yet he also couldn’t find it in himself to care, giving into the pull of such a feeling, warming easily to it. It didn’t feel unnatural like an ailment either, felt as natural as breathing, as much a part of him as his magic flowing parallel to his veins. 

Therion blinked his eyes open, a curious look on his face. “You stopped reading. Is something on your mind?” _Am I making you uncomfortable?_ Cyrus blinked, confused at the unspoken question in the air between them, pulling Therion closer the same time he shook his head. 

“I was just lost in thought.” He looked down at the forgotten book for a moment, then back to Therion, “how did you know anyway?”

“Oh…” He looked more dazed now, sleepy and a tad uncertain, his teeth worrying at his bottom lip in a way that Cyrus found utterly distracting. “I’m not sure. It just… Felt like you weren’t reading anymore.”

“Ah,” Cyrus said, as if he had any idea what that meant. 

Therion’s brows furrowed, before he turned his face away, shielding the expression from Cyrus’ scrutinizing gaze. “I can’t explain it. It just feels _different_, you reading is more quiet, somehow.”

Cyrus couldn’t help laughing, his fingers tracing up Therion’s shoulder to stroke at the side of his neck, “my apologies. I’ll continue reading, if the sound of my thoughts is so deeply distracting to your rest. Although I have to say, that is an impressive level of empathy you possess, if even the sound of my voice within my own head is too overbearing for you.”

“Maybe your voice is just too loud,” Therion countered, but he looked more at ease with that explanation, and Cyrus had the oddest sensation of relief, as if he’d assuaged some unnamed anxieties he wasn’t aware of. He supposed some things were just better left unexamined though, and who was he to deny a direct request from Therion?

* * *

It was later, when he’d finished the book, when the inn’s keeper had restoked the fire and lit the oil lanterns, that Cyrus took a moment to admire Therion. He seemed to be deep in sleep, his breathing so slight it may as well have not existed at all, his normally tense face smoothed over in rest. He was incredible, and Cyrus was overwhelmed with the urge to express that.

He supposed it couldn’t hurt, and then he ceased thinking entirely, brushing the pale hair from Therion’s face to kiss his forehead, the skin soft under his lips, Therion warm in his arms. 

His chest flooded with utter resplendent glee, Cyrus covering his mouth to halt the giggle that threatened to leave him. He missed entirely the way Therion curled even further into him, hiding the flustered smile spread across his own face at the realisation of what had just passed between them. 

_When did I start falling in love with you?_

When indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> therion likes stealing things for cyrus he thinks he'd enjoy. what a flirt.


End file.
